The Purple Dawn
by ItalianGod22
Summary: When a body is discovered in the beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. One man must solve the string of crimes that happen. With little to no clues the only thing that will help him now is the color purple.
1. Chapter 1

**The Purple Dawn,**

_A String of murders, One man must solve them. With little to no clues the only thing that will help him is the color purple._

As Freddy and the crew were doing their normal shows a kid walked up to his mom and tugged on her skirt. "Mom I need to go to the bathroom!" The kid said to his mother impatiently. He was trying to hold it in as he was trying to get his mother's attention.

His mother looked at him and sighed as he was starting to be annoying. "Alright go the mens room and come straight back." She said as she patted her son's head and he smiled. The kid ran off across the main area and into the bathrooms.

As the kid entered the bathrooms he noticed a stench that was sickening in return almost made him puke. "What is that horrible stench." He asked to himself. He looked around in the old bathroom that was torn with age. The metal stalls were rusted and the boy could see some blood on the floor which lead to the middle stall. The boy nervously walked up to the middle stall slowly and opened it. What he saw made him scream out loud.

[Three hours later]

I was sitting in my office when I was notified about this incident. Adead body was found at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria and I immediately got up and drove over to the place in my black Nesan. Police swarmed the place with a few news reporters. Police tape lined the place and some of my colleagues were already inside. An officer stood by the door making sure that no curious eyes wandered in. The officer stood tall around six feet and wearing the standard issue Police Uniform with a badge on the side with the Massachusetts state flag. A M9 in his holster and a baton were the only things he had to arm himself in this city full of crime. He placed his hand up stopping me before I got to the door.

"I.D?" He asked me.

I showed him my FBI badge and he studied it for a minute then gave me a nod.

"Everything checks out Agent Broker, you may enter." The officer says giving me my I.D back and moved out of my way.

I smile and walk inside to see a kid and his mother being questioned. They sat on the stage while one of my colleagues was standing in front of them. The kid seemed to see something that traumatized him. His mother by his side trying to comfort him but the kid was in tears. My colleague Agent Marvin who was in front of the kid and his mother was trying to get the traumatized kid to talk but no avail.

Marvin was a white, twenty four year old man with the same uniform that I wear on occasion when we do a stakeout or chase down a criminal. He stood around five foot four. He liked to be quick with getting information out of people but today he was not having it. Recently he just got divorced after finding out his wife was cheating on him for years and he did not know it.

"Kid, you need to cooperate with me so we can get this man in jail.. Now tell me, what happened?" Marvin asked the sobbing boy.

The boy looked at Marvin but then went back to crying. His mother was patting his back and hugging him trying to calm him down.

I went over to the boy, I looked at him and back at Marvin who looked me in the eye and said "This kid has been cryin for the last hour and a half Broker. You try getting this kid to talk."

"No.. Let him rest for a while." I say to Marvin. "He had an eventful day and I bet he wants to rest." The kid looked at me and nodded his head fast and cracked a smile in relief. Marvin looked at the kid and sighed and walked over to the men's washroom to discuss the crime scene.

I bent down to the kid's eye level and say to him with a smile "Don't mind Marvin over here.. He can be a jerk sometimes."

The mother looked at me and sighed. "You think smartass?" She asked and picked up her kid and walked out the Pizzeria. I just sighed and facepalmed.. "And you think you try to be nice but everybody turns out to be a asshole… Eh thats Boston for you." I smile and walk around to the men's washroom.

The place was worn with age as I observed. Rusted, peeling, and downright dirty. I always wondered how many building codes that this owner broke just by the look of this place. I shrugged it off knowing this place brought joy and smiles to the kids of this city. If I looked on a little more I saw a little stage that was labeled "Pirates Cove." In front of it was a sign that said "Out of order."

"God, how many years now? Ten, twenty years since she was decommissioned." I think to myself. "Poor gal, wish somebody could fix her up and put her back on… But I bet nobody would do that after the 'Incident' that happened in 87'"

I observed the main area that had some tables lined up with birthday plates topped with some birthday hats. Like a party was going on when this probably happened. As I walked inside the washroom there were three people. One I recognized as Agent Marvin and the other two I saw were unfamiliar but had the yellow letters saying "H.H.S" On the back of their coats. One of them was a white male about in his twenties and another was a female in her thirties.

"Well another body.. This fucker must like to disturb a fun time." Marvin said sarcastically as he observes the body that was in the stall.

The body had a few stab wounds and was fresh. In my mind I came to a conclusion that it had happened recently or yesterday.

"Yeh.. We gotta shut the place down again and look for clues." The Female said jotting down some notes. "God.. This place just gives me the creeps just looking around. Well this place was never upgraded I hear.. The person that runs the place could not handle more budget cuts after what happened in 87'. So I just wonder how he could handle the murder that happen here."

"Me neither." I say.

The two H.H.S workers turned around. They look at me like I was a stranger.

"Excuse me but, who are you sir?" The male asks me sternly.

"Agent Broker." I said as I pull out my I.D

"I thought we would have a few F.B.I agents here investigating the scene and not a klutz like you Broker." The female interrupted.

They were right I am a klutz sometimes but my biggest mistake was letting somebody run. That day we were in a standoff with the person, he had just shot and killed two police officers and I was all alone pending backup. The sound of bullets were ringing in my ears. Three bullets came at me but missed, lucky for me he must of had bad accuracy that day or God was on my side.

After that his gun clicked and signified that he was out of bullets so I aimed down my sights. He was making a run for his car that was down the street

"_One bullet left Broker… Make the shot count."_ I could remember hearing in my mind as I squeezed on the trigger and the bullet released itself from the barrel. The bullet flew what seemed miles but was a three hundred feet from my cover to my target.

As the man ran the bullet scraped on his leg but did not take him down. He grunted in pain and held his leg as some blood was forced out too and he limped to his car.

"_Fuck, God Damn it.." _I can remember saying to myself as I patted my pockets to see if I had more mags but I had none.

The man got in his car and fumbled for his keys and by luck he found the key that started up his car and quickly drove off. He got away from any police detection and was never seen again.

I could vaguely remember him wearing purple. That confused me to this day.

"He may be a klutz but he is still good." Marvin said patting me on the back and snapped me out of a deep thought. "He put the bomber to death after telling the court this trial was pointless and all the evidence supporting the terrorist was just bullshit."

The both H.H.S workers laughed. "Ok.. Tell us the lies, we have seen Broker's file and we have never seen that he put Tsarnaev to death." The male worker snorted.

I scowled at them and checking the body out more signs of a struggle were more apparent on the body after observing the head and face regions.

"Hey scumbags.. Did you see the struggle?" I ask.

Marvin went close to the body looking around and finding the same bruises that I found earlier.

He scratched his chin. "Mhm.. Broker is right.. I can see bruises on the kid's face and head. Seems like our killer wanted to shut the kid up or the kid must have putten up a fight but seeing this.." Marvin said then sighed and took out a camera and took a few pictures of the body staying silent.

The male nodded. "Heh. Broker you might have just helped us a little bit." The male said.

I let out a chuckle and look off to my right and see a piece of purple fabric in the kid's grasp. I take out my camera and snap a picture of the kid's hand.

"Hey guys.. I may have some evidence on our killer." I say smiling.

Marvin walked over to me and looked at the picture and gasped. "Broker, maybe its that purple dude that you let get away a few months ago." Marvin said to me.

I let out a chuckle. "Maybe our old friend is back to send a message. Lets get a A.P.B on his ass stat."

**Hello guys this was a story a few days in the making. I hope you guys like the story so far, I plan on making this a series that I work on aside Five Fights At Freddy's. This is my vision of the murders that have taken place in the Pizzeria.**

**I may be accepting human O.C's for more agents or people that help the "Purple Guy" in the story so stay posted and post your auditions.**

**I hope you guys have a good weekend and there maybe be a Global Hunt chapter that will be posted in the near future. **


	2. Chapter 2

Marvin nodded and looked at the Agents, "Come on guys. Broker is onto somthin here." He said to them.

They looked at him, "Alright but if this lead is dead. Broker is gone." The female H.H.S agent said calmly, then she looked at me sternly. "Even though we are not high ranking enough.. We have ties Broker, you have been warned." She said this then when she got up and started to walk out of the room. As she was walking out of the room, the male agent gave me a dirty look as he followed her.

As they looked off forward I raised my fist and lifted my middle finger, I held it there as they walked off out of my eyesight.

"Ahh fuck you." I muttered under my breath as I turned around and looked at Marvin who was jotting down notes about the body.

"You think we could get this guy?" He asked looking at his notepad.

I chuckle. "Yeh and this time, I won't miss."

[Unknown Location about a few hundred feet from the Pizzeria]

A man wearing a purple suit with a white undercoat. Blue eyes and a tie tied on his neck stares down at the Pizzeria holding a device that looked like a purple megaphone but wires extend out to some rundown purple headphones that sat on the man's head.

He was on a roof across the street out of view of public and media's eye as he aimed the device at the building. He was spying on the Police and investigators as they talked about the murder.

He scanned around the building and caught some of the conversation between Broker, Marvin and the H.H.S agents. He he listened in.

"_Hey scumbags.. Did you see the struggle?" _He heard a male voice ask followed by long silence and some some footsteps.

"_Heh. Broker you might have just helped us a little bit." _ Another male voice said.

The man cuckled to himself as he heard that name, "That drunk shot." He said to himself. "He is the one going to track me down." He started to laugh. In the middle of his laugh somebody noticed him. A Sergeant of the BPD looked up and noticed him, he started to shout at him.

"Hey you there!" The Sergeant shouted at him. The man looked at the Sargent frightened and backed away and ran as fast as he could.

[Brooker]

"Marvin somebody is shouting.. I am going to check it out." I say then turn to walk out of the bathroom, I take a right through the main room with the tables and party hats. I walked outside to one of the police officers scratching his head. He was looking straight up to a roof.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask him.

"I just saw somebody on the rooftop." The officer responded.

"Did you see anything on him?"

"Purple? Or was it lavender.. But it was a shade of purple." The officer said as he scratched his chin trying to remember more details but my eyes widened when I heard the word 'Purple'.

"Purple eh?" I ask, squinting my eyes and scratching my chin also.

I turn and walk back inside where Marvin was looking at me. He stood near the small stage with the "Out Of Order" sign.

"So what's up?" He asked me.

I smile. "I think somebody was watching the place."

"Who? Did they catch them?"

"Na, he got away." I say to him.

"Shit, was he wearing anything that could help us catch this guy?" Marvin asked.

"Purple." I smiled.

Marvin smiled also but mine grew wider. "Heh, he must be up to somthin bad." Marvin said.

"Yeh whatever it is. He must need to see what we are doing, he must be planning something." I say as I go into deep thought. "But what?"

"I bet something bad." Marvin said as he drifts into deep thought with me.

I snap out of it for a minute, "No shit Sherlock." I say sarcastically. Marvin laughed at it for a bit.

[A few city blocks away]

We come back to the mysterious man in purple walking in a park filled with people. He walked nervously trying not to arouse suspicion, he thought of the murder trying to get it out of his head.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" He asked himself.

"Because." A voice in his head said to him. It was deep and full of evil. "They all laughed at you when you fell, they did not help you. They just left you for dead there."

"No!" He shouted, some people looked at him confused. "I am not doing this any more."

The voice changed from a deep evil tone to a more angrier one, "You're going to do what I say or else!" It shouted at him.

"What kill innocent people for your sick game?" He asked. "Im tired of your shit, GET THE FUCK OUT." The man started to claw at his face. He started to shout in gibberish.

A woman in her twenties walked up to him slowly and nervously. She wore some tight blue jeans and a grey shirt. Her eyes were a nice brown and her hair was brown. She wore some nice shoes that may have costed a few hundred dollars.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked him.

He looked at her, His eyes were now a bleached white.

"Yes. I am ok." He said to her in a deep evil voice.

"You don't seem it." She said to him.

"I… AM… FINE…" He shouted in her face.

She jumped and backed away slowly. "Alright, I guess I am going to leave now." as she backed away the man grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground face first. She cried in pain and the man leaned into her ear and whispered in his normal voice. "You have seen too much."

"No please!" She shouted

"Im so sorry." He said to her.

He looked around and reached for a medium sized rock, It was big enough to crush somebody's skull. He smiled and hummed a tune as he started to smash her skull in front of everybody. Blood gushed out and her screams of pain were heard. Parents covered the eyes of children and some of them were on the phone calling the Police.

After he was done with her he left the rock inside of her head. Fresh blood gushed out as she clung onto life by a thread.

**What will happen next, Will she survive or will she die and leave another mystery for Broker and Marvin. Will the purple man control his demons. These questions and more will be answered in the future. until then peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

[Broker]

Me and Marvin walked outside to go see where the man was spotted. We looked in the alley way next to the building and noticed a fire escape that was recently used, not for escaping a fire but for something else. I made my way over the fire escape and looked up and noticed that it went three stories up to a roof coming to the conclusion that our "Stalker" was watching from the roof out of sight of anybody.

"Marvin, watch this place as I go in." I said and he nodded, he looked off to the street and waited.

I climbed the three stories and went onto the roof, I looked around. It was around one in the afternoon so the sun was high in my face. I put my arm up to block the sun and looked to see nothing but a purple device laying down behind the ledge. With gloves on, I picked it up and observed it, noticing that it had a pair of headphones of the same hue as the device. I looked around for more evidence but there was nothing there but a roof access door and some exhaust for the heat and harmful gasses that may be in the building's boiler room.

Marvin looked up at me, "Find anything interesting?" He asked.

"Yeh, some device that I bet he used to listen in on conversations." I replied as I came down with the device in my hand. Marvin looked at it confused.

"Was he stalking us?" He asked looking at me then the device.

"I bet he was trying to see what we were doing, fuckin creep." I said disgusted. I made a grossed out face that made Marvin laugh. But he snapped out of it after a few seconds and sighed.

"I'm going to run this over to the nerds at the lab and see what we could get out of this." I say walking past Marvin, he followed me as I made my way to the Pizzeria. As I got to the entrance I was stopped by an officer who looked horrified.

"B-broker, P-please report to the MGH immediately." The officer stuttered.

"What seems to be the matter?" I ask seeing him in this state.

He handed me a picture, I looked at it and saw that a girl was on the ground bleeding profusely with a rock lodged into her head. She was a young girl with tight blue jeans and a gray shirt. She wore some expensive shoes that seemed to cost a few hundred dollars. I saw her long brown hair flow down her back also covered in blood. The medium sized rock was lodged in her head with some of her brain on it. I looked away in disgust.

Marvin came over, "What is this?" He asked taking it out of my hand then looking at the picture. He gasped in disgust "Who would do this to a woman?" He asked.

"Well," The officer started a little calm now. "Witness say that a man dressed in purple just was just out of it in the park screaming gibberish, the girl in the picture went up to help but he lashed out and attacked her."

I took the picture and looked at the Officer, "May I visit her to get more information out of her?" I asked.

"Well, she wont be able to.. She is in the ICU at the moment." The Officer answered.

"Well when she gets out into recovery I will ask her." I sighed and walked off to my car. I started it and drove off.

[Ten minutes later]

I arrive at the MGH and get out of my car, I walk inside to the lobby and in front of me was wooden desk and three people sat behind it. One on the left was a man in his fifties in a collared shirt and khaki pants, the one to the middle was an African American man in his thirties wearing a pink shirt and jeans, the one to the right was an Asian woman who greeted me with a warm and kind smile, she seemed to be in her forties wearing a skirt and a short sleeved shirt.

"May I help you sir?" The man on the left asked.

"ICU?" I asked.

"Yes, to the left over there." The Asian woman said and pointed over to the doorway.

"Thank you." I say going in the direction they pointed me too. As I enter I see two Officers standing in front of the door, they stopped me and asked my for my ID. I showed them and they let me in.

As I walked in I saw a mess of reporters swarming around the waiting area with their cameramen at the ready to get any news on the situation. I looked around and tried to find the receptionist but in the thick mess of reporters, journalists, and cameramen I could not find my way around. Until I saw another Officer try to clear out the crowd.

"Okay, nothing to see here… She does not want anybody up her ass." The Officer yelled as he and two more Officers pushed some of them back. I made my way through the crowd and to the officers.

"And no visitors neither." The Officer yelled as he pushed me back.

I got up and looked at the Officer in disgust, "FBI, I need to ask her a few questions." I said.

"She already talked, now go." Another Officer commanded as he pushed me back.

I got up again and pushed him onto the ground, "What the fuck man?" I asked with a little anger in my voice. "You are supposed to let other Officers and higher ups through. Plus who gives you the right to command an FBI Investigator."

"Well, who are you asking that shit?" He asked.

"The name is Broker, or the investigator in this case. How about that asshole?" I answered and pushed through them and entered her room, I shut it behind me quietly.

"Are you another one of those jerk officers?" I heard a female voice ask me it was a little shaky. She had a small Irish accent.

I turn around and look at her, I blushed a bit when I saw her… She was so beautiful even though a bald spot was on her head. it struck me a weird that she could talk after the injury that she sustained.

"W-well, no… I am from the FBI and I just need to ask you a few questions." I answered trying to act calm.

She pulled back her long hair to show her slim beautiful face. Her brown eyes glowed under the light. "Yah, so what do you want to know?" She asked.

"First off how can you talk after these injuries?" I asked her.

She sighed, "The doctors say its because he hit me in the area where most of my emotions are..." She looked straight into my eyes and smirked, I looked away blushing a bit. Then she looked away. "Well, looks like we have a crush around here."

"W-what, n-no!?" I say blushing hard.

"Heh, you do." She giggled then looked at me some more smiling.

"C-can we talk about this later?" I asked blushing.

She laughed. "Yeh, okay…."

**Well, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Was busy with other things and other stories but since I was free I just thought to post a chapter on this story. Do you guys like this story so far. Plus if you have a Kik and need a group to join you should come on down to my hangout. This group was recently made and is always accepting members. **

**Kik Group: #dustshangout**

**Hope to see you guys there, have an awesome Sunday and great week. **


End file.
